And Guess What? I'm Sober!
Azerbaijan USA }} is the twelfth and final episode of The Amazing Race 3. Leg Clue 1 - Aliyev Center. Baku, Azerbaijan. -> (The Mob Museum. Las Vegas, Nevada, USA.) For this final Leg of the race, you will go to Las Vegas, Nevada, USA. Here, search for a well known museum, displaying artifacts, stories and history of organized crime in the United States. This museum is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 2 - Mob Museum. Las Vegas, Nevada, USA. -> (Lorenzi Park. Las Vegas, Nevada, USA.) Go to the park shown in this picture. This is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 3 - Park. Las Vegas, Nevada, USA. -> (Pinball Hall of Fame. Paradise, Nevada, USA.) Go to another museum, this one displaying around 400 pinball machines. This is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 4 - Hall of Fame. Paradise, Nevada, USA. -> (McCarran International Airport. Paradise, Nevada, USA.) In Paradise, search for an airport where you’ll find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 5 - International Airport. Paradise, Nevada, USA. ROADBLOCK Who can remember the Pit Stops? In this Roadblock, one of you will look at these twelve pictures, trying to remember which two of those were never shown as a Pit Stop picture. If you guess wrong, you will have to wait two minutes before you can guess again. Once you have the correct two pictures, you will get your next clue. Clue 6 - International Airport. Paradise, Nevada, USA. -> (Lake View Executive Golf Course. Pahrump, Nevada, USA.) Now go to the city of Pahrump and search for a golf course, where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 7 - View Executive Golf Course. Pahrump, Nevada, USA. -> (Neon Museum. Las Vegas, Nevada, USA.) Go to yet another museum in Las Vegas, this one displaying old neon signs. This is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 8 - Museum. Las Vegas, Nevada, USA. ROADBLOCK Who knows the route? Note: If your partner did the Pit Stop-Roadblock, you have to do this one. In this Roadblock, one of you will look through six pictures showing six different routes. Find the one route that represents this race’s route. If you are wrong, you will have to wait two minutes before you can guess again. Once you have the correct route, you will get your next clue. Clue 9 - Museum. Las Vegas, Nevada, USA. -> (Bellagio. Paradise, Nevada, USA.) Find your next location in thise world cloud. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 10 - Paradise, Nevada, USA. -> (Burlesque Hall of Fame. Las Vegas, Nevada, USA.) Go to a burlesque museum in Las Vegas. This is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 11 - Hall of Fame. Las Vegas, Nevada, USA. FINAL TASK To get your final clue, find out which eliminated teams made the following confessionals. There is only a single confessional from Nuno & Emma and Erica & Max, and two from the other three teams. Three teams never sent in any confessionals. Once you have figured out which confessionals were made by who, you will get your last clue and can race to the Finish Line. Clue 12 - Hall of Fame. Las Vegas, Nevada, USA. -> (Las Vegas Springs Preserve. Las Vegas, Nevada, USA.) This is it! Go to a 180 acre preserve and run to the Finish Line! Hurry!! GO, GO, GO!!!! Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. 5 continents, 11 countries, 18 cities, more than 30.000 miles, Perry & Tyler, you are the official winners of The Amazing Race, congratulations! Tommy & Jamie, congratulations, you are the second team to arrive. Joan & Sam, you are the third team to arrive, congratulations. Trivia *This episode was named by Joan & Sam. Gallery None Category:The Amazing Race 3 Category:The Amazing Race 3 Episodes Category:Episodes (TAR)